<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lil bit drunk by Bubblesyoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016356">Lil bit drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesyoh/pseuds/Bubblesyoh'>Bubblesyoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts, drabbles and whatever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, Forehead Kisses, Humor, M/M, Michael thinks Alex is Adorable, Prison, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:26:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesyoh/pseuds/Bubblesyoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: </p><p> </p><p>"Well, this is a nice change of scenery." </p><p>“it's a prison cell.” </p><p>“I was being sarcastic.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts, drabbles and whatever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lil bit drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex is sitting on the hard cot, hands folded in his lap, he's covered in dirt, and <em>is that grass stains?</em> A bruise is already forming across his cheek, shirt ripped and torn. His hair is a mess and he squints at Michael for a few seconds before letting out a pitiful groan.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Michael sighed in confusion, never would he have thought this situation would happen. "Well, this is a nice change of scenery."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's a prison cell, Michael."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"While I was being sarcastic, I also meant that it is you on the other side." Michael eggs him on.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex lets out a whine and presses a hand to his face. "Go away," he muttered.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Max called me, he said there were no charges involved, which you know, lucky. You look like shit, Alex." Michael frowns at the sight of him. "Are you ok?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's not my fault, Maria and Liz you know. Mistakes were made." Alex raised himself to his feet, extremely slowly and carefully. "There was a baby possessed by a ghost? Or was it a demon? The girls have horrible taste in movies. I so regret this, what the hell did I drink?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Michael was having a hard time to fight off a smile, this was hilarious. He cleared his throat. "But explain to me the reason why <em>Captain Alexander Manes</em> is sitting in a fucking jail cell."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's your fault I'm in this cell in the first place!" Alex's loud voice rang off the cement walls and he winced at the volume, swaying in place, <em>oh</em> he was still a <em>lil bit drunk</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I was gone for forty-five minutes, Alex. I went to grab food. This is ridiculous. You are ridiculous." Michael says back with a smile, no longer able to control himself. He jingles the keys in his hand and opens the jail door, still smiling.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He reaches a helping hand to his boyfriend, but Alex trips in his haste to grab it and Michael lets out another sigh. Alex's answer is a muffled whine, resting his head on Michael's shoulder. He thinks the entire situation is kind of pathetic, but still adorable.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You look incredibly miserable," Michael says with sympathy, after all, he'd had his fair share of waking up in strange places with a hangover. He lowered his voice and plants a soft kiss to Alex's forehead, "Let's go home, love."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys like this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>